To Hell and Back
by KarmaHoudini
Summary: Not only was I reborn as a mutant in a world where they are hated but I also have to be the offspring of a terrorist and a demon. Truly, my luck stat must be really abysmal. Well, I just have to survive in this world, protect my little brother and kill anyone getting in my way. After all there is nothing a little violence cannot solve. Mutant SI as the brother of Kurt Wagner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, It's KarmaHoudini with a new story! **

**This is a MCU SI with the MC reborn as the brother of one Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler and Son of Azazel . This MCU is an alternate version with mutants, the Fantastic Four and all of their villains thrown into the mixt.**

**I always wanted to write a Marvel or DC SI story especially after I read stories such as The Spider, Godhood for dummies, Twelve Step or even With this Ring and A Subtle Knife so when I got this idea for a story that has been bothering me for weeks now, I decided to put it in paper.**

**And also do not worry about my other story, I do not plan to abandon A Hero's Journey as it is still my main story.**

**I'm sorry for all grammatical mistakes as english is not my first language.**

**So without further ado, I give you To Hell and Back.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**PS : I do not own Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 1 :

I looked at the woman holding me and my brother, running away from the torch-wielding pursuers chasing us. I wondered once again how I ended up in this situation when I and my supposed twin were born just the day before. I was reborn but what was strange was that I didn't remember dying. In fact I didn't even remember my own name even though I remenbered the events of my past life quite clearly.

One moment I was living the life of a twenty-two years old young man and the next I was a baby who was being chased by a mob with my new mother and brother without even knowing the reason why. Then again the reason for this mob chasing us was surely because of my new mother blue skin and unnatural red hair as well as the blue fur covering my twin brother in addition to his tail, pointed ears and the three digits in each hand. Not like I was much better, I was reborn with red skin, ponted ears and yellow eyes. I looked like the child of the Devil which might as well be true considering who I suspected to be my progenitor.

Indeed since I was reborn I had the feeling that I know who my parents and brother were no matter how inpossible it should be. After all I know only of one woman with red hair and blue skin who birthed a child with blue fur.

Raven Drakholme AKA Mystique and Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler.

However the problem was that they were fictional characters. Characters from the Marvel Comics, the X-men franchise to be precise. And yet the truth was staring at him with eyes full of concern.

If I remembered correctly my new mother Mystique, the mutant terrorist, shape-shifted into a german noblewoman and married a Baron. However during that period she had an affair with Azazel who made her pregnant with his child. Azazel, who is one of the oldest mutants alive and who is the leader of the demonic looking mutants group called Neyaphem. The Neyaphem were banished long ago to the Brimstone Dimension by the the angelic-looking mutants called Cherayafim. However Azazel could leave his prison with his teleportation powers to visit Earth in order to find a way to escape for good. That way being his children. He impregnated many women around the world, one of them being Mystique and plans to use his offsprings as gates to escape the Brimstone Dimension. Mystique pregnant with Azazel's child killed her husband and when she went into labor and given bith to Kurt Wagner she was found out as a mutant. She was then chased by an angry mob and had to abandon Kurt.

However there is a big difference in this story. That difference being me who is clearly the son of Azazel if my red skin was any proof. Not only was I reborn as the son of Mystique, a mutant terrorist and Azazel, a so-called demon king but I was also the twin brother of Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler and future X-men. You can't even begin to imagine how shitty I feel my situation is. Reborn as a mutant with visible mutations in a world where they are absolutely hated. That's not even taking into account all the shits I'll have to deal with in the future. Just thinking about all the bullshit of the Marvel universe is already making me sick.

I was startled from my thoughts by the cry of my twin brother and Mystique looked back at us in worry.

"Shhh, Your mother will protect you, my sons. I promise." She said trying to comfort Kurt while still running from the angry mob. Wait why am I calling him Kurt ? She hasn't even given us our names though I could see something written in both Kurt and I's blankets. It could be our names for all I know.

Anyways I looked back at Mystique who was clearly getting exhausted as times went on and at the angry mob still chasing us. She was close to passing out and it wouldn't be long before she did. I looked at her with pity. I didn't quite know how to feel about her. On one hand she is my new mother and seemed to love us dearly. She was also quite cool in the movies from my world. In fact she looked kind of like Jennifer Lawrence but on the other hand she is a pretty horrible person if all the shits she pulled with Magneto are any proof.

Mystique continued running from the mob until we reached a river. She fell to her knees and looked at us in anguish.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She looked at us with tears in her eyes and deposed us in the river.

The current of the river made us float down my brother and I. I tried to look back at the woman who birthed me in this new world until she passed out. I do not think that I would ever see her as my mother but I was still grateful that she went this far to save us even if it is still kind of shitty to abandon us in a river. Well, I had the feeling that that my brother and I will survive and so will Raven.

We floated down the river for a good hour while I clutched the hand of my brother who was crying, afraid that I will lose him to the current. I was getting kind of desperate as that woman hasn't come to rescue us yet and wondered If I was going to die a day after my resurrection. It wasn't until I felt myself and my brother float in the air that I felt relief.

I looked at our rescuer who was waving her hand in our direction. It was a woman with curly brown hair but what made her different were the ram's horns coming out of her head. We then floated unto her waiting arms and she looked at us curiously. She then looked at me and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I never thought that I would see two of Azazel's spawns here." She said looking at us curiously.

I wasn't surpised that she knows what we were considering the fact she is a powerful sorceress on par with a Sorcerer Supreme and she also had an affair with Azazel years ago.

Magali Szardos was her name better known as Magali of the Winding Way. She was Kurt's foster mother in the comics and acted as a fortune teller in the circus Kurt grow up.

Magali looked at us for a long while especially me. Not surprising as I was the one who took the most from father dearest with my red skin. She then looked at the name stitched on the blanket and looked back at us.

"The red one, you are named Dante, Dante Wagner. A fitting albeit ironic name for you." She said amused at her own reference of Dante's Inferno. Not like she was wrong being named Dante when I look like a demon from hell is certainely ironic. "As for the blue one, your name is Kurt, Kurt Wagner. It would have been better if you were named Virgil but alas it is not to be. But it a good name." Is she making a Devil may cry reference or maybe it is because it would be fitting for a pair of devilborn brothers to be named Dante and Vergil.

Anyway we made our way to the circus where the people didn't bat an eyelids at our appearance. Not that surprising we were in a circus after all. The only dipleased man was the leader of the circus who looked at both my brother and I in contempt and declared that we would make good attraction in the future.

While Magali deposited my brother and I in the crib next to her own daughter, I wondered what the hell I was going to do in this world.

I'll never be able to live a normal life as I was a mutant with visible mutations as well as the son of Azazel. I'm not even a year old and I might already have dozens of ennemies who wants me dead. The anti-mutants group like the Purifiers and the Friends of Humanity, madmen who would want to experiment on me like the Facilty and or would kill all mutants like Bolivar Trask and William Stryker and that's not even taking into account all the aliens who are going to invade this planet.

Does that mean I will have to fight possibly for the rest of my life in order to survive.

No.

I refuse to live my life on the run. I live in a world where magic, powers and technology beyond the scope of my universe, exists. I simply have to use all my meta-knowledge to grow so strong that no one would dare to come after me and mine. Magic, mutants powers, martial arts maybe even the infinity stones if I have the possibily to take them, all of these things can be taken or learned.

As for my ennemies, there is nothing that a little violence cannot solve.

I started to laugh like a madman thinking of all the things I'll have to do and learn. Magali stopped what she was doing and looked at me strangely.

"You're a strange baby aren't you, Dante ?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Oops, I'll have to rein in the diabolical laugh next time.

* * *

_Seven years later_

It's been seven years since I was reborn in this world. Seven long boring years. We were treated well at the circus and the people didn't care about my and my brother appearance. We also learned the rope of the circus life both of us becoming acrobats. We were called the Devilish Duo because of our appearance.

It kind of hurt my pride a lot when the audiences looked at us like we were interesting animals even if they seemed to believe that we only wore costumes. Though it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. I realised that we were lucky to grow up in a circus, one of the places where we wouldn't be treated as devil's spawns and killed for it. My little brother loved being an circus acrobat and didn't seems to mind the stare of the people so I sucked it up and pretended to like it.

Speaking of my little brother, Kurt, he was an happy and lively child. We were fairly close and he tended to follow me everyhere. He reminded me of my brother of my past life so I was really fond of him. He was also really close to our foster siblings, Jimaine and Stephan. Stephan was Kurt's best friend and Jimaine and Kurt seemed to be future childhood sweethearts. I was also close to them but not to the extent Kurt is as I didn't play with them often like all children did. I didn't remember much of them from the comics. The only things I remembered was that Jimaine changed her name to Amanda Sefton, joined the hero team Excalibur and dated Kurt for a time.

As for Stephan I remmenber that he was lured to the metaphorical dark side of magic, killed a bunch of innocents and was killed by Kurt which prompted Magali to became batshit crazy and go after Nightcrawler.

I'll have to keep an eye on this one.

My foster mother, Margali treated us well and never neglected us. She was a little distant with us sometimes which hurted my brother and prompted him to try to get her her attention however she could show herself really affectionnate too. It was kind of a hot and cold relationship. Someday she would treat us coldly and the next she would show that she was fond of us though I didn't blame her we were not her biological children and were also sons of Azazel so it was expected of her to be a little distant and not quite know what to makes of us. Nonetheless I was grateful that she treated us like her own sons especially Kurt as I didn't want him to grow up without a parent.

"Big bro, hey, big bro !" I was strartled from my thoughts by the voice of my little brother who was accompanied by Jimaine and Stephan.

"What's up ?" I asked and he looked at me,smiling.

"We're going to play by the lake, you coming ?"

"Sorry liitle bro, Margali asked me to do some chores for her." I said with an apologetic smile.

Kurt pouted."You're always busy"

"Yeah, you should come to play with us, Dante." Jimaine butted in.

Stephan nodded." You should come. I'm sure mom won't mind."

"Sorry, maybe next time." I said patting Kurt and Jimaine head.

"You always saiy that." Kurt whispered sadly but I didn't hear as I was already turning my back to them.

Sorry kids but I do not have the time to play with you. The truth was that I didn't have any chores to do, I was just heading to the woods to train my mutants powers. Yes, I said mutants powers. I awakened them a few months ago. I thought that they would only awaken when I will a become an teenager but turns out that mental age counts and because I was older mentally I got my powers at such a young age.

Anyway my powers turned out to be completely different to what I thought. I thought at first that I would get teleportation powers similar to Azazel because of my ressemblance to him but my powers ressemble more those of Mystique than him. Yes, you figured it out, I'm a shapeshifter. However instead of turning into any people, I can turn into any animal I want. My powers are in fact very similar to that of Beast Boy from DC comics as I can turn into a red tiger,bear,rhynocéros etc but unlike him I can do partial transformation that is to say turn only a part of my body into that of an animal such as turn my arm to that of a gorilla or grow the wings of a bird on my back. It looks kind of underwhelming compared to that of someone like Jean Grey, Colossus or even Cyclops but I can see the potential and versatility of such a power.

It's also kind of ironic that I, the son who looks like Azazel, inherited a variant of Mystique power and my brother who looks like Mystique inherited a weaker version of Azazel's.

My training have been going well so far. I didn't restrain myself to merely transform into any animal I can think of but tried to go beyond. I tried to transform into insect wich more or less worked, into extinct creatures like the sabertooth and the mammoth. I was even able to turn into dinausors like the T-Rex. But what was more surprising and very welcome was that size didn't matter, I could turn into a giant red tiger or snake the size of a small house though I couldn't grow larger than a small building, for now.

I could also take hybrids form that is to say turn different part of my body to that of different animal. For exemple turn my arms to that of a tiger, my upperbody to that of a gorilla, my head to that of a wolf, transform my lowerbody to that of a large snake and even grow giant bat wings on my back. I called these hybrid forms the **Chimera Series**.

The only disappointment was that I couldn't turn into mythical creatures like a dragon or even that of a demon. Imagine if I could turn into a giant dragon like Bahamut from the Final Fantasy series or even Dante's devil trigger from DMC. It would have been awesome.

Honestly I was disappointed at first when I learned of what my powers was. I wanted to have overpowered powers so that I could survive in this world but when I realised the versatility of my powerset and how powerful it could become when used creatively, well, just say that I was a very happy boy. If I could learn how to use magic in conjonction to my shapeshifting powers then I would be a force to be reckoned with.

After three hours of my normal training I went in the direction of the lake while turning to the form of a red bird for the second part of my training. I came up to the lake to see three people.

These people were Jinaine, Stephan and Margali Szardos and all of them were practicing the Mystic Arts. I didn't know how to aboard the subject of learning the Mystic Arts to my foster mother who is also a skilled sorceress. However I discovered that she has been teaching Stephan and Jimaine for a few months now so I decided not to ask altogether and simply spy on their lessons. The reason that I didn't dare to ask Margali was that I remembered her going mad for power and trying to kill my brother and her own daughter and while I know that every universe are different I still couldn't let go of that thought of her trying to kill us one day and mistrust her a little as a result.

I've been sitting on their lessons for a good few months now and they were studying the basics of magic and magic theories and never tried to do actual magic apart from my foster mother doing a few demonstration until today. I can see Jimaine and Stephan trying to open portals with their sling rings and Margali supervising their progress. What was stange was the fact that these sling rings exist here as I thought that they were a creation for the MCU and I once again wondered in what universe I was.

Anyway these lessons would also be useless to me it seems as I didn't have a sling ring. I've tried to do magic in my spare time using these lessons to no avail. It seems I have no choice but to ask Margali head on to teach me or I'll have to run to Nepal and learn in Kamar-Taj.

I woke up from my thought and looked back at my foster family. It seemed that they finished their lessons and were leaving, well Jimaine and Stephan were leaving while Margali stayed put. I prepared myself to leave until…

"You can come out, Dante." She spoke suddenly.

I immediately stilled. On one hand I was not surprised that she found me on the other hand it means that she know my powers from the very beginning. I turned into my human form and joined her by the lake grumbling all the while.

"How did you found me ?" I asked.

"My dear summer child, did you really think I wouldn't notice a red bird staring at us the whole time or the red beetle yesterday or the red mouse the day before." She said smugly and caressed my cheeks softly while I tried to throw her off. "And I've also been spying on you since the day you awakened your mutant powers."

My eyes twitched. "You knew ?"

"Of course, I knew. It's not everyday you see a red T-Rex in the modern era after all." She said still caressing my cheeks and I cursed myself in my head for being so stupid. "You know, if you wanted to be taught magic you could have just have asked instead of spying on us, Dante dear."

I answered with an inaudible whisper.

"What was that ?"

"I said that I thought that you would refuse to teach me." I grumbled.

She laughed and took me in her arms while stroking my hair. Why is she doing this? She's never been this affectionnate before. She would stroke Kurt's fur and spoil her children sometimes but she never did that to me as she know that I didn't like overt signs of affections. "And why would I refuse ? I raised you and your brother as my own. You are my children just as much as Jimaine and Stephan." She said while looking at me teasingly, enjoying my embarrasment but she then released me and her tone turned serious. " Tomorrow, you will come with your brother for the lessons."

I looked back at her and she was looking at me with cool detachment. Like I said hot and cold.

"Does that mean… ?"

She looked at me seriously but there was a tug at her lips. "Yes, I will teach you and your brother the way of the mystic arts."

I smiled and cheered like the little child I was.

"Yesss !"

* * *

_Five years later_

It has been five years since I've began learning the mystic arts from my foster mother and I am now twelve years old. Since the day I've brought my brother to the lessons , I have been making progress but not as great as I thought it would be. Margali's teachings is adequate but she do not have the knowledge that I could find in the numerous books that I could find in Kamar-Taj. The Mystic Arts in the first place is an art that you learn by yourself and not through a teacher. All the spell, techniques and branch of magic that we learn is something that we have to discover by ourselves and not through the mouth of another sorceress.

The only thing that Margali taught us was magic theories, how to open portals and basic spells. The rest we had to learn ourselves she said and through all the books in her personal library. However the problem is that her personal library is nowhere near as big ast the ones in the Sanctums or in Kamar-Taj.

Because of this I've reached a wall in my developpment. A wall that I can only climb if I go to Kamar-Taj. However she has no intentions to bring us here and has been reluctant about telling anything about Kamar-Taj in general. I had the vague suspicions that the reason why she do not want to go there is because she was banished or at the very least not allowed to step a foot in the sanctums. She also seemed to be on the run from something or someone.

The only thing she was willing to tell me was that the current Sorceress Supreme is a woman who goes by the name of the Ancient One. An old woman like in MCU instead of the old man in the comics. With this information, I started to believe more and more that I was in a universe which is weird version of the MCU with mutants thrown into the mixt. It also means that I'll have to try to stop that madman Thanos from gathering the infinity stones and erase half of the universe.

Great as if I didn't have enough problems.

Anyway, let's go back to the topic of my magic. The truth was that it took us years before we began to truly pratice magic as we didn't have Kamar-Taj vast knowledge at our disposition. We had to learn several differents languages, the basic spell like portal making and know the basic magic theories so that we don't fuck up and somehow summon a demon by accident and only then the we could decide to chose our specialisations in the mystic arts.

My foster siblings and I all specialised in different fields. Jimaine Szardos specialised in Illusions Casting, Runes magic and the Mind Arts. All of these fields were pretty self-explanatory.

As for Stephan he specialised in Weapon Conjuration and Alchemy. Weapon Conjuration is all about the creation of weapons made of different materials out of nothing. Kind of a weaker version of Tracing from the nasuverse. As for Alchemy, it is also self-explanatory and a complex form of magic with the use of circles to create different effects.

My brother Kurt was a tricky fellow. He wasn't really interested in magic but he still learned with us because we were all doing it. However he was incredibly talented in making portals. While we needed to make movements with our hands just to make one portal. Kurt could create three of them with just a wave of his hand. I believed that it was because such magic was incredibly compatible with his mutants powers so I pushed him to take Space-Time magic as a Specialisation.

The good thing that got out of it was that he awakened his mutant powers while playing around with his magic. Kurt loved his teleportations powers and has been making an effort in his magical lessons so that he could combine his powers with his magic. He also took Weapon Conjuration as his other specialisation because of his best friend Stephan.

As for me, the Great Dante Wagner, I took Dao Weaponry and Elementatal Arts as my specialisation. Dao Weaponry is the use of weapon construct made of Eldritch energy like we've seen Doctor Strange use in the movies. As for Elemental Arts, it is the manipulation of the elements, I only know the basic for now but I remarked something strange with this branch. It is in fact very similar to the elemental bending from Avatar, the last airbender with the same use of martial arts and movements to control the four elements. However it is still only low level stuff according to Margali.

A true master of the Elementatal Arts can bring down lightning from the sky as if he was a god of thunder and I'm nowhere near this level, yet.

I've also trained to use my magic in conjonction to my shapeshifting and I've been making good progress.

Recently My foster mother Margali has been trying to teach us the Winding Way. The Winding Way is a way to grants greater mystical powers to someone but that power ebbs and flows unpredictably. It can also grant powerful shapeshifting powers. However I was not interested. The Winding Way was too unreliable. One day I could be as strong as Sorcerer Supreme and the next day I would as weak as an apprentice sorcerer. And beside I already had shapeshifting powers.

We also learned that for one to enter the path of the Winding Way, one's needed to sacrifice an innocent soul. We, of course, all refused apart from Stephan who said nothing which seemed to diplease Margali.

A few day later our acrobat mentor, Sabu, died from a fall and I had the suspicion that it was orchestrated by Margali as Jimaine suddenly entered the path of the Winding Way. Jimaine seemed to have realised the same thing as a wedge was created that day between mother and daughter but also between brother and sister because with Jimaine entering the Winding Way first it means that Margali chose Jimaime as her heiress to all her magical knowledge and it made Stephan jealous and resentful of her sister. He has been growing more and more angry and erratic these last few weeks and I had a bad feeling about it.

This bad feeling concretised itself when I discovered books of dark magic in Stephan's possession last week. I knew from the begining that Stephan has gone mad in the comics but I thought I could steer him away from that path by convincing him and the others of the vile ways of Dark magic but it seemed that my foster mother foolishness pushed him over the edge.

I have been hearing lately about massacre of children in the village of Winzeldorf next to the circus and I had suspicions that Stephan was the culprit as I've felt him entering the Winding Way with his fluctuating magical reserves and only the killing of innocents can do so. He must be thinking that killing several innocent children will make him more powerful.

Shame and guilt filled my heart and I cursed myself for my stupidity. I was too preoccuped by the thought of becoming stronger that I didn't pay attention to my surrounding, to my own family.

I realised that I had no choice and that Stephan went too far. I know of Stephan and Kurt's promise to each other from when they were young. They promised themselves that if one of them chose the wrong path and killed innocents the other will kill him. But I couldn't let Kurt do it and I decided to do it myself. I didn't tell him about Stephan's sins despite the fact he remarked Stephan's odd behavior. I wanted him to remember our foster brother as a good person but I chose to tell Jimaine and I was surprised that she already knew and have been undecided of her course of actions ever since.

So when I told her what I planned to do she only told me one thing.

"Do it, Dante." She told me with conviction and with tears in her eyes. "My brother lost his way since the day my mother chose me over him. I would like to remember him as the kind young man he was than the monster he became." She said bitterly and I nodded while hugging my sister close and letting her cry on my chest.

I grimaced remembering that moment but I stilled my heart. Stephan stopped being my brother the moment he killed innocent children. I'm doing this for my family. For Kurt, Jimaine and even Margali despite the fact that it is her fault and that she would never approve of what I was going to do. Speaking of her I found a way to throw away all suspicions away from me or Kurt. I know that in the comics she hunted Kurt relentlessly because of the death of her son and I didn't want the same thing to happen here.

Fortunately I found the perfect scapegoat.

That scapegoat being Herr Getmann, the leader of this Circus and also called the Ringmaster. Since the day we joined this circus he has been nothing than a pain in the ass to my brother and I. Always looking at us with disdain with his anti-mutant attitude. Of course he never touched us as our foster mother would have crushed his balls if he did but I've always wanted to kill him and be done with it as I know he was a bad man and the reason why Kurt was hunted down in the comics. However I didn't as it would have been more trouble than it was worth and because he could have been useful later down the line.

And the time for him to be useful finally came. Lately I have been eavedropping on him speaking about my brother and I to his men. Telling them that it was finally time to sell the freaks to the black market. Less and less people came to see the Devilish Duo and Herr Getmann decided to sell us to human traffickers because of our exotic appearance. Margali has also been frantic in trying to stop this and asked her friend Armen, another member of the circus to take us away.

I didn't understand why she didn't just kill him if she really loved us but I guessed that it was because she didn't want to draw attention to herself and letting those hunting her know of her whereabouts. I didn't really care either way and planned to use Herr Getmann in my plan to kill my foster brother turned into a serial killer.

Not even a teenager and I already have a shitty life.

Anyway I've been following the ringmaster in my beetle form for the last few minutes to enact my plan. The last few days I asked Jimaine how to put suggestions on his mind to make him kill Stephan. I am not very skilled in the Mind Arts but I learned the basics and modifying memories is fairly easy especially to one who has no magic defense and if you do it in the course of several days.

Turns out that the dear Herr Getmann really hated us and have been calling us the devil's spawns in his mind so I simply substitued his hatred for us to Stephan and intensified these emotions. He then decided to act a few minutes ago and took his gun and headed in the direction of Stephan's tent.

I entered the tent at the same as him in my red beetle form and recoilded in shock seeing my foster brother with a literal heart in his hand and a sick grin on his face. This seemed to agitate the ringmaster even further and he pointed his gun at Stephan and shot.

"Die, freak !" He cried out and Stephan, with widening eyes, tried to cast a defensive spell but I launched a weak paralysis spell with my beetles horns, one that will last only a second but it was enough to put him out of his misery. I looked at my foster brother grimly and returned to my human form.

Herr Getmann looked back at me in shock but before he could shot me too, I sumonned an Eldritch blade construct and stabbed him in the heart.

My foster mother, Margali, suddenly entered the tent and I looked back at her with tears coming out of my eyes."

"Stephan…" She said and looked at the body of her son in shock. "NOOO !My son !" She cried out in despair. She launched herself at the body of her son and Kurt entered the tent as well.

"What's happ…STEPHAN !" My brother cried out in shock and guilt filled my stomach once again but I convinced myself that it was necessary. For my family continual survival.

"What happened ?" Margali asked me calmly with cold fury in her eyes.

"Getmann accused Stephan of killing the children of Wizendolf and shot . We were both taken by surprise and he didn't have the time to put a defensive spell." I lied without hesitation. It was for I and my family's survival I reasone to myself.

Margali looked at Getmann as if she could resurect him to kill him herself. "And him ?"

"I killed him, a blade through his heart." I said grimly while looking at my brother crying over the corpse of his best friend.

Another person suddenly entered the tent in panic.

"Dante, Kurt !" Jimaine called out and then she looked at the corpse of her brother in shock. "Stephan." She said softly.

"What's happening ?" I asked her, hearing the growing noise outside.

Jimaine shook her head to wake up from her thoughts. "There is an angry mob outside screaming for yours and Kurt 's deaths and calling you children of the devil. The villagers of Wizendolf think that you are responsible for the murder of the children." She said in panic.

'Well, I didn't see that coming.' I thought to myself. "We need to leave. Getmann's men will accuse us of his murder and the villagers wants our death. We need to open a portal and leave the circus now." I said grimly looking at Kurt and Jimaine and lastly at Margali. I needed her to be on my side for this and needed her to get away from here as soon as possible so that she do not find any proof of my involvement in her son's murder.

Margali looked at me in anger though not directed at me. She looked like she wanted to go outside and kill every single one of them but seemed to realise that her enemies will immediately find her if she does. She then put Stephan's body in a pocket dimension and opened a portal.

"Where are we going ?"I asked as as Kurt got up and Jimaine came closer. I looked at Jimaine and she nodded at me grimly with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kamar-Taj." She simply said with no emotion in her voice.

And despite the situation, I smiled.

* * *

**Author's notes :**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.**

**As you can see this SI is different from the MC of my other story. He will be more amoral, ruthless and will not hesitate to manipulate others for his plans. In his opinion and for him and family to survive, he needs to use every underhanded tactics at his disposition. He is the type to be kind to his friends and family but absolutely ruthless to his ennemies or those who dare to hurt his loved ones.**

**I also hope that you think that his powers are as cool as I think they are. Like I said I was inspired by Beast Boy and I believe that they really fit the setting I'm going for with him being the son of Mystique.**

**Anyway, do not forget to leave review!**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Passing through the portal with Margali, Kurt and Jimaine, I looked around to see that we were not in Bavaria anymore but it wasn't Katmandu, the city where Kamar-Taj is. I turned around to ask my foster mother why she didn't teleport us directly there.

She took a while to answer, still hurt by her son's death. I couldn't really her blame for this. As horrible a person she is, she tuly loves her children.

Kurt and Jimaine were in various state of grief too with Kurt sitting motionless on the ground and Jimaine staring staight ahead at nothing in particular.

"You know very well why I didn't teleport you straight to Kamar-Taj." She finally said and I raised an eyebrow in askance. "I am not allowed to step foot in any of the sanctums. It is part of my punishment." She said bitterly.

"Why am I not surprised that you were banished ?" Jimaine interrupted with a glare. "Let me guess you sacrificied an innocent baby for more power and the Ancient One exiled you after kicking your ass." She sneered, most likely blaming her mother for what Stephan became. Her mother looked really hurt by her accusations and tried to talk back but I butted in the conversation while looking at Jimaine pointedly.

"What do you mean when you say that you are not allowed to step in the sanctums ?" I asked still looking at Jimaine. She huffed and went to sit by Kurt and tried to recomfort him.

"She put wards around Nepal, China and India to stop any of the exiled to step foot in her territory. I could breach them if I really wanted but I would need the help of a patron and I cannot do this as it would have attracted her attention and make her send her students after me." Margali explained.

I understood then. Because of Margali's exiled status, she is not allowed in any of the sanctums of magic under the juridiction of the Ancient One. In our studies, she told us that the majority of the practionners of the Mystic Arts came from Asia especially in places like China, India and all of their neighboring countries. If she teleported us in those countries then the Ancient One would have sent her subordianates to chase us away and we would have lost the opportunity to meet the Ancient One to explain our situation. However it leaves the question of how we are going to bypass all her wards and reach our destination. I voiced my question aloud and she answered.

"We are going to go on foot while using subtle cloaking magic to mask our signatures but we need to be as far away as possible from the Ancient One sight first. This is why I teleported us to Russia. It is the closest to Kamar-Taj without teleporting to the places where she'll detect us immediately like China and India." She explained and I nodded but there was a question that I needed an answer before we could leave.

"Why did you decide to take us to Kamar-Taj when you were so reluctant before ?"

She looked at me and seemed reluctant to answer but she did nonetheless. "I was foolish to think that I could teach you all myself. I'm not blind I've see that you all reached a wall in your development." She was right. I thought at first that we made good progress in five years but I realised that it wasn't enough compared to someone who studied for five years in Kamar Taj hence the reason of my and my siblings stagnation in our progression. If we studied there from the beginning we would have been much farther in our studies and maybe Stephan wouldn't have sought the darker arts.

"Every single practionner of the Mystic Arts needs to go through Kamar-Taj to become accomplished sorcerer. Those who don't, usually end up seeking power and magical knowledge from Evil beings like Dormammu and Mephisto through sacrifices." She explained and suddenly looked distraught. "If I took you there at the beginning of your training then maybe…maybe my son wouldn't have done what he did and died for nothing."

As I thought she knew about Stephan's …tendencies but she still did nothing to stop him. I sighed and decided that it was pointless to blame her for this. From her point of view Stephan's actions must have been just a phase he was going through even if that phase led to the death of innocent children. After all she is the woman who didn't hesitate to kill our acrobat mentor Sabu, a man who helped her raise her children, just to convince her daughter to follow the Winding Way.

"It's no use to talk about what if. The only thing we can do now is to move forward and live for Stephan. That's what he would have wanted." I said looking at every members of my family.

They still seemed distraught which was to be expected considering what happened but they all nodded resolutely especially my brother Kurt who seemed determined.

"Let's go, we have long road ahead." I said and we all moved forward.

X

We have been walking for a few days now, none of us talking much, still grieving for the death of a member of our family.

Margali casted on us a spell that will allow us to stay hidden from the sight of the Ancient One and also put an illusion on both Kurt and I to hide our "exotic " apearance.

According to Margali, we were in Russia. It was the farthest we could start our journey without alerting the Sorceress Supreme. However it wasn't the Ancient One that preoccupied my mind.

It was my brother Kurt who seemed to become more and more recluse these last few days and despite Jimaine best efforts to confort him, it didn't seem to work. So I waited for a few days for when we will finally be alone to talk.

Jimaine and Margali were sleeping and Kurt was on a guard duty. Why do we need someone to guard us ? Well, we never know what kind of danger we could find in the middle of Russia. Better safe than sorry.

Anyway I waited for Kurt's guard duty so that I could talk to him about what's bothering him even if I have a pretty good idea to what it is.

"Kurt." I called out while walking in his direction.

He looked at me. "Big bro, why are you still awake ?"

"I wanted to talk to you because I'm worried about you, brother. You have been distant these past few. You know that you can tell me anything, right ?" I asked.

He didn't talk to me for a few seconds but he then looked at me with a pleading look on his face. "Stephan…Stephan wasn't the one who commited these atrocities, right ? He would never do suct a thing." As I thought, he was in denial and couldn't accept that his best friend did such a thing.

I prepared myself to tell him the truth but someone else interrupted me before I could.

"He did." Jimaine interrupted and looked at Kurt with a sad look on her face.

Kurt got up with an angry look on his face. "How could you accuse him of commiting such atrocities ? He was your brother. He…he would have never killed innocents children." He snarled at Jimaine.

But Jimaine replied calmly despite Kurt outburst. "And that's exactly because he is my brother that I know that it was him. You know that he has been acting strangely. Always angry and that mad look in his eyes. I'm sure that you have seen it too Kurt."

Kurt couldn't accept it and still tried to defend his best friend. "Steph-" "She's right." I interrupted suddenly and Kurt looked at me with a betrayed look but I didn't let it affect me.

"Stephan was jealous of Jimaine. He resented her because Margali chose her over him to follow the path of the Winding Way. He wanted to grow more powerful to show his mother that she was wrong to chose her and because he had no other way to grow more powerful but using sacrifices. He decided to kill the children of Wizendolf to open the path of the Winding Way. However commiting these atrocities tainted his soul and made him fall even deeper into the abyss. For all sorcerer, the line between good and evil is really thin and it is really easy to fall even deeper into the darker aspects of magic when you have already commited unforgivable sins. As a result, Stephan continued to kill the children for more power but it made him mad in the process." I explained to Kurt with a grim look while Jimaine looked down most likely blaming herself for Stephan going mad.

Kurt looked at his hands in anguish. "All of this is my fault. We made a promise…a promise that I will stop him if he ever were to took the wrong path and kill innocents but I was too self-absorbed to see it." He said , blaming himself and Jimaine took him in her arms.

"It's not your fault Kurt. If the fault lies in someone it would be my mother and I." She said with tears in her eyes and looking a me with guilt most likely thinking of our roles in Stephan's murder.

I gripped down their shoulders. "It's pointless to blame yourselves for Stephan's death. The only thing we can do is to remember him as the kind young man he was rather than the monster he became. I'm sure that it is what he would have wanted." I said while subtly reminding Jimaine that what we did was necessary. .

They both nodded but Kurt seemed to still be troubled by something.

"These villagers. Why did they try to kill us for something we didn't do ? They called us children of the devil even though they were always the first people to come to our spectacles. Some of them knew us since we were children and yet they still had so much hatred toward us. Why ?" He asked with a look of deep confusion on his face.

I looked at him and knew that it was finally time to tell him the truth. Since we were children I always tried to keep him away from people who would hate us for our appearance and powers like Herr Getmann. However I was too overprotective and it made him somewhat naive of the real world. It was time to rectify this.

"It's because we are mutants." I said simply and he looked at me in confusion.

"That's it ? Because we are mutants but you told me that these powers were gifts and our appearance nothing more than a side-effect so why would they hate us for this?"

"Look at us Kurt." I said pointing at our bodies." These people, when they look at us, they do not see fellow human beings. No they see freaks, unnatural monster, rabid dog to be put down. Our people, the mutants, are hated wherever they go even if they do not have obvious mutations like we do. Humanity fear what they cannot understand and what they fear, they hate and destroy."

"But the people of circus never treated us like monsters." Kurt said.

"We were lucky to have grown up in a circus where people with differences gather together. If someone other than Margali found us that day then we would have been most likely killed before our fist birthday and I'm sure you have seen the way Getmann and his men would look at us sometimes." He nodded reminiscing about Getmann disdain toward us. "Getmann's reactions is what we will most likely face in the outside world. Fear, disdain and mistrust. The villagers thought that we were wearing costumes but look at what the've done the moment they realised that it was our real appearance, they tried to kill us immediately. This irrationnal fear and hatred, it won't be the last time that we are going to face this. We will gain a plethora of enemies out for our lives the moment people will hear about us. We will have to fight with people who wish to kill us simply for our differences but also with people who would want to experiment on us for our powers. "

Kurt was clenching his fists tightly while Jimaine was looking at us worriedly but I wasn't finished.

"This is why I have been trying to make us stronger since we were young. Why I have been teaching you how to use your powers and learn magic. I have done all this so that we could survive and protect our family. After all If we become strong enough to crush anyone who dare to come after us then they will most likely stop altogether and we will finally be free." I said with conviction at both Kurt and Jimaine.

I know that it was a flawed logic but it was better than hiding like a coward for the rest of our life.

"Strong… I have been complacent all these years. Not taking my training with my powers and magical lessons seriously. Always playing around like an idiot, too weak and blind to see what his best friend was becoming." Kurt whispered and looked back at me resolutely. "I have decided. I will become strong. Strong enough to never let what happened to Stephan happen again and protect our family from all people who want us harm." He said with conviction and I couldn't help but to look at him with pride.

Little brothers grow us so fast.

It was also exactly what I wanted. I was too protective and he grow up to be weak and naive. It needed to change. Now that he finally found his motivation to become stronger, he'll thrown himself in his studies. Moreover by telling him about the outside world treatment of mutants, it will make him less likely to follow Charles Xavier and his foolish dream .

I have nothing against the man and his dream of coexistence but his dream was doomed from the beginning. Mostly because his methods left a lot to be desired. Seriously did he really think that by showing the good exemple and putting out fire here and there will make humanity sees us in a good light. We do not need to prove them anything and we are not animals to be paraded around. Further more I more than anyone know the results of his dream.

Toatal failure

Misery after misery will befall the X-men and the mutants because Xavier and his students are too passive-reactive. Genosha, the Sentinels, the Purifiers and Magneto are proof my statement.

Not like Magneto, Mr. the jewish mutant supremacist who do not even see his ressemblance with his nazi oppressors, is any better. He will make the situations of the mutants go from worse to worser especially in his role in Scarlet Witch breakdown and subsequently M-Day.

No, my brother needed to be as far away as possible from the X-men and their enemies or they will drag us down to the same level of misery and despair.

Of course it doesn't mean that I will not deal permanently with some of their enemies. After all their death will be benificial to my and my family continual survival.

Waking up from my thoughts, I looked at my brother and told him how proud I was of him.

"Let's become strong together. To protect our family." I told him while offering him my hand.

"To protect our family." He repeated with a resolute voice while taking my hand.

"To protect our family." Jimaine butted in while placing both her hands in ours.

We looked at her in surprise and she huffed.

"What ?! You thought that I will not want to help now that I know all the people who will come after you I am not a damsel in distress, you know? I will become strong and protect you two. We are a family after all."She scolded with a mischievous smile and we all ended up laughing.

I looked at my siblings finally chatting happilly after days of being in a state of misery and thought that everything was gonna be alright

X

_Two days later_

I shouldn't have invoked Murphy's law like an idiot.

We were all looking at a burning village with all the inhabitants of the village running around in panic. However what shocked me was not the burning village but the two young people at the center of this disaster.

I was looking at a young man near my age with white hair running at impossible speed in the direction of a teenage girl. The teenage girl had brown hair and was wearing red clothes and she was creating a barrier with a touch of chaos that I could feel with my magical senses. She seemed to be in anguish and clearly didn't know what she was doing while the young man tried to save her but couldn't pass through the barrier.

I immediately deduced who these two people were. After all I know of only one pair of white-haired speedster and brown-haired witch. And well, the villagers screaming of a 'Witch' also helped me a little.

Now, What the fuck are Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, both of them with powers by the way, doing in the middle of Russia?

Seriously, fuck my luck.

* * *

**Author's notes : **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Not much happened in this chapter as I wanted to flesh Kurt and Jimaine's character. I felt like I didn't show enough of their siblings bond in the previous chapter so I rectified this in this one.**

**I also decided to write shorter chapter for this story with at least 2500 words a chapter. At first I wanted to write the encounter with the Maximoff twins and The Ancient One in one go but it would have been too much and I felt like that I would have needed to write 10K words for all of these scenes.**

**Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave tons of reviews.**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
